


Stardust

by 3cheers12years



Series: Dribs and Drabbles [7]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Implied Pairings, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are, after all, made of stardust."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

I love the sky.  
  
The way it looks when the sun rises, the warm, welcoming colour that gradients out into the morning, waking us up with a kiss on the forehead and a steaming cup of coffee. The gorgeous light blue that is skittered with cotton ball wisps, how the blue gradually changes colour throughout the day, eventually easing into bright pinks, purples, yellows and oranges that make you want to sit out on the back porch swing with a quilt, a small fluffy animal of some sort and a cup of tea to watch the sun settle behind the hills and the colours splotch themselves across the sky before leaking into each other, eventually forming the ink blue that is the night sky.  
  
I'm a star gazer. The night sky is the best kind of sky. Just sitting and watching the stars flirt and wink at each other as they slowly but surely burn out, counting down the years until they age and die, sending billions of atoms into the atmosphere to create new things. We are, after all, made of stardust.  
  
But I can't watch the night sky anymore. It remind me too much of him. Too pretty and calming, with a darker undertone that nobody seems to understand. The sparkling positivity that is always there, even if you can't see it. The way that they form shows his star sign, his favourite constellations, his favourite galaxies, planet, star, spacecraft, favourite times of day, both AM and PM, favourite time specifically, the point where he can exactly pinpoint where is his favourite, his favourite quilt to bring down to come and sit, favourite mug, type of tea, position to sit, nook in my neck, his favourite... His favourite everything.  
  
But then, there are  _my_  favourites. My favourite constellation, galaxy, planet, spacecraft, time of day, both AM and PM, also specifically. My favourite quilt, mug, type of tea, position to sit, the shampoo that he uses, cologne that assaults my senses as he rests his head in  _his_ favourite nook in my neck. My favourite everything.  
  
Although there's one thing I missed. My favourite star. Because my favourite star isn't as simple as his favorite star. His favourite star is Canopus. He'll always lose her in the night sky, although she's the second brightest. He finds it hard to keep his eyes on one area of sky, and winds up seeing more and more of the twinkles than he did the previous night.  
  
I have a lot of favourite stars. There's Alpha Lyncis, Capella, Bellatrix, Sargas, Polaris, the light catching his eye, the happiness in the dancing green irises, his pearly white smile, the way  light hits his cheekbones, the tip of his nose, his cupids bow, his entire being and the awakening kiss on the forehead and steaming cup of coffee he used to bring into the bedroom for me to sip at during those quiet mornings in which the starlight sunrise would illuminate patterns across our walls.  
  
But my favourite star of all is no longer a star. He's now a supernova, having collapsed in on himself and created something that's so heartbreakingly beautiful, only to become almost nothing again. He was my favourite star.  
  
We are, after all, made of stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Acid Rain (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9frbRzBz0r8), Brutal Love (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4Y81rkT_5o) and stargazing at 12:30.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all is a work of fiction.


End file.
